


[Authorized Translation]Trouble in Pairs

by cat_pure



Series: Translation about Deadpool [3]
Category: Cable and Deadpool
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_pure/pseuds/cat_pure
Summary: 僵滞的局面再度打破时，他们仿佛都化身为危险的野兽，这无疑是一场紧绷神经的相互狩猎，每一个放缓的动作都看似随意，延展开却无一不协调出致命的性感。





	[Authorized Translation]Trouble in Pairs

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Trouble in Pairs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/361481) by [Mado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mado/pseuds/Mado). 



> 唯粉及洁癖小天使请慎入，本次列车全程cablepool+taskypool三人行预警。  
> 大概是一个…贱宝和小模做交♂易打赌，看谁在捉弄阿内的过程中忍不住先出声说话的故事，不过…贱宝没想到的大概就是，小模真正感兴趣的跟他可能不太一样。  
> 内含双龙，食用小心背后。

正文：

Nathan很好奇，Wade到底是怎样才说服了模仿大师加入现在这一切，但他完全不准备停下动作去较真。当然，Wade他们看起来也丝毫没有准备费心解释的迹象，因为…甚至在他的脚还没完全跨进门里前，他就被拖到了卧室。

两个雇佣兵的衣衫都相当凌乱不整：Wade身上松松垮垮地挂着一件白色T恤，修长笔直的双腿裸露，下半身只包裹了一条同样洁白的四角短裤；Tony赤裸着双脚，牛仔裤低低卡在臀上，Nate敢说，那里面绝对什么都没有穿，尽管他还带着他的面具，又或者说…脸还掩藏在斗篷的阴影里，虽然那已经被卷到了他的尖鼻之上，而Nate可以看到他瘀红的嘴巴。

他想问一句，他是否可以至少先脱了他的鞋，但他的膝盖撞上了大床的后沿，导致他不得不坐下身。Wade温暖而干燥的手掌爬上他的衬衫，修剪圆润的指甲刮过金属扣，划出钝声摩擦的声响。在他开口之前，Wade柔软的嘴唇已率先贴上了他的下颌，将那附近的一小块皮肤含进嘴里，一边磨牙一边吮吸。

 

Cable无法抑止地泄露出一声失去节奏的呼吸，身侧的床垫因为Tony靠近的重量而深陷，带着粗茧的指尖羽毛般浮过Wade的腰侧，拇指接触到他身上光滑冰凉的金属时，那双黄澄澄的眸子挑衅般充满兴味地眯起。Nate迟疑了一秒，抬起身让锁链沿着裤子滑落，甚至…直接更进一步地，连同他的内裤一起褪去。

“我错过了什么吗？唔…”他的声音因为Wade咬下他的颈侧而淹没在喘息里，Wade朝他勾起唇，向后倚进Tony的怀里，明亮的蓝眼睛里闪耀着愉悦与狡黠，Nate几乎能清晰感觉到渴望席卷上他的身体。

 

僵滞的局面再度打破时，他们仿佛都化身为危险的野兽，这无疑是一场紧绷神经的相互狩猎，每一个放缓的动作都看似随意，延展开却无一不协调出致命的性感。Wade微微张启的嘴唇贴进他的大腿里侧，细长的手指掠过，握上两侧的囊袋，Nate喉咙里叹出一声呻吟，后知后觉才意识到自己坚硬的勃起。

然后Wade把他吞进了口腔里。

 

滑溜溜的舌头缠卷着炙热的性器，细腻地舔舐过粗大圆润的龟头，他早已无比熟悉Cable的形状与味道，像是品尝什么美味一样招待着整根阴茎。相比之下，Tony的沉默显得有些惶惑，完全不像死侍那样热切渴望，但他的表情并没有露出一丁点失去兴趣的讯号。

Wade的口腔柔软而潮湿，他转动着舌头扫荡过Cable阴茎上怒张的青筋，嘴唇蹭过每一寸火热的纹路，鼻尖碰到Tony温度偏低的手指时，有些不满地微微侧头。

 

直到现在为止，Wade还没有发出一点声响，Nate试图去思考此刻堪称惊奇的状况，但事实上，他完全无法集中注意力抗拒Wade温热的唇舌，尽管这份诡异的沉默让他的雇佣兵看起来倍加危险。作为无数次出生入死的搭档，他深谙身处这样的局面意味着什么，那两个人就像是结队狩猎的狼群…彼此无间配合，正准备悄然扼住已陷入包围圈中的猎物的咽喉。

 

不过…比起费尽心思算计，选择顺其自然闭眼享受显然要轻松得多。

安静的卧室里充斥起Nate越渐急促的呼吸，夹杂着Wade绵软吞咽的鼻音，快感几乎使他晕眩：Wade像是不知疲倦一般，沾着涎水的舌尖渴求地舔舐过每一个角落。Nate可以清晰感知到胃里燥热的篝火在疯狂向下灼烧，他想要挺腰向里推挤抽送，但Wade牢牢掐在根部的手阻止了他的动作。

雇佣兵的牙轻擦过龟头表面，又连同呻吟一起再度深深吞进了嘴里，Nate垂下手臂，抓紧了床沿支撑着上身。然而下一秒他却从温暖中脱离，骤然暴露在凉空气里，Nate睁开双眼，汗水凝结成小水珠浸湿他的额头。

 

Wade正以一种堪称邪恶而靡丽的神情看着他，他缓缓舔过唇角，从埋首的腿间站起身，暗淡柔和的光线如此美妙，模糊了蜜色躯体上所有不完美的斑驳，独独曼妙地勾勒出精干漂亮的肌肉曲线。

混乱糟糕又令人心旌神荡，如同世间万事万物不得圆满的美。

 

“我现在可以得到一个解释了吗？”

Wade应声张开嘴，但紧挨在他身边的Tony摇了摇头，伸出手指按在Wade的唇上，勾起一个意味深长的笑意，同样写满了情色和欲望的讯号——但显然出于与Wade不同的想法。

在Wade转过身瞪视向他时，Tony唇角挑起的弧度甚至越发明显，他抓住Wade宽松的T恤，向上拉过头顶扔到一旁。Nate无法言明在看到除了他以外的人触碰Wade时，胃里传来的那一阵阵汹涌扭曲的感觉，他以为那应该是嫉妒，但又好像不是，仿佛那更倾向于骄傲——就…像是正与人分享只有他才能欣赏到的特殊存在。

 

他们几乎是粗暴地叠在一起：Tony宣泄般吻住Wade，用力啃咬着他的嘴唇，Wade抓着他的指尖陷进他手臂的肌肉里，喘出凌乱的气音。两个人紧密贴合的身体早已没有半点缝隙，但谁也没有退让半寸，Tony扣着Wade的后脑仍在继续压近，火热勃起的阴茎蹭在一起。

仅仅是看着，Nate就几乎硬得发疼，说这是对他的理性最严苛的考验之一也不为过，他必须得全心集中才能压下小腹里熊熊失控的热潮。而幸运的是（抑或不幸的是），他一定是因此忍不住发出了声响，因为那两个雇佣兵的视线又再次落回到了他的身上。

Wade轻舔着被咬破的上唇——那里已被鲜血的颜色染成惑人的殷红，他从挂在腿弯上的四角内裤里迈步跨出，然后分开双腿跨坐到了Nate的大腿上，张开五指支撑在他的胸膛。沉甸甸的体重给Nate带来种舒适的真实感，Tony也跟着跪坐到Wade背后，交错的光影掩去了他脸上所有的神情，最后低下头将鼻子埋进Wade的肩膀里——

 

喑哑的喘息从Wade喉腔脱口而出，湛蓝澄澈的眸子合起，Wade弓起腰肢手脚并用地更向前攀紧Nate，连同鼻息也交抵在一块。Nate可以清晰看见他的睫毛连同眼睑都如同蝶翼般阵阵颤抖，然后聪明的雇佣兵丝毫不浪费优越位置地含住他的嘴唇，将自己压抑不住的呻吟声闷声堵回口腔里。

视角的盲区让Nate只能在脑海里不停勾画想象，Tony灵巧的手指正以怎样恶劣的角度玩弄技巧翻搅着Wade柔软的肠肉，因而惹得他的雇佣兵绷紧了大腿内侧的肌肉线条，一面呜咽出细碎的呻吟，一面甜蜜地摇晃着腰臀迎合。

 

后穴里的刺激很快就将Wade的身体变得滚烫，接受过扩张的内壁里又紧又热，开阖着等待下一步入侵。Nate扣住他精瘦的腰肢，在Tony抽出被沾湿的指节时，整根坚定地钉没进Wade的甬道里，享受着Wade本能为快感呻吟的鼻音。

Nate微微向后仰身，以便Wade搂紧他的脖颈调整跨坐的姿势摆动腰身，每一次Wade迎着重力沉下身体时，Nate都会重重地顶上去，加剧肠壁与性器的摩擦。Wade喘息着仰起头，有些肿胀的唇瓣茫然地张开，失焦的眼眸合起，战栗着承接起伏。

 

“你在后面还好吗，Tony？”

“嗯（Mnhmm）…”

 

Wade水蓝的眼眸猛地张大时，Nate差点从原地跳起来，“哈！我赢了！”

“嘿！不管怎么说！‘嗯（Mmhmm）’都不能算作是说话吧，是你犯规了！”

“我敢说它一定在字典里！打赌你肯定能在拼字游戏里用上它！尤其是…像你这样的骗子，你就更可能会用它了！”

“来自一个会用‘砰（bamfed）’来拼字的家伙的结语。”

“砰（Bamfed）就是一个词！”

“它不是。”

“你刚刚就说了它，不是吗？！”

 

Nate清了清喉咙，他不确定他还能处理好某种意义上货真价实的恼火，起码在这种时候…在他还操在Wade身体里的时候无法保证。不过，他也基本习惯了在做爱的时候还要听这个喋喋不休的雇佣兵吵嘴…尽管通常情况下，当事人只有他自己。

Wade的注意力被拉回，他再度挺起腰身，Nate将脸埋进他的胸前，鼻子沿着锁骨的凹陷蹭来蹭去。

“也就是说…我现在可以说话了？耶！我得为这一刻欢呼！”Wade的胸腔随着他轻快扬起的声音而震动回响，Nate抵着他光裸的脖颈忍俊不禁地露出微笑。

 

“嗯哼…是什么让你认为我会遵守赌约承诺？”Tony没有离开，反而更亲密地朝着Wade压近，肩颈的肌肉收缩绷紧，整个人倾身覆盖上Wade背骨的曲线。

感官仿佛按下了暂停，那一刻的钟点滴答被无限拉长，Nate用了生命里最长的一分钟才意识到究竟发生了什么：Wade失控地咬住了他的金属手臂，脊背弓起的蝴蝶骨振翅欲飞，Tony勃发的阴茎以一种巧妙的角度坚定地进一步打开了Wade，与他硬不可耐的性器抵在一起，深深地埋进最热的尽头，撑平每一寸内壁的褶皱…上帝啊，里面简直紧得让人发疼。

 

“操、嗯…（Fuuuck…nng）操你个诈骗犯…哈…”Wade整个人都颤抖着，炙热的呻吟染上变了调的颤音，Nate能够清晰感觉到另外一根狰狞滚烫的欲望与他共同难耐地卡在这方寸之地。

Tony毫不给予Wade缓慢适应的机会——他们都相当清楚，这种程度的粗暴只会让Wade因些微的疼痛而越发兴奋，后入的角度加成了他攻城略地的有利条件。相比之前的节奏，Tony显然更不急于加快入侵的脚步，他缓慢地抽离，再娴熟地一寸寸顶进深处，碾过前列腺那一点，愉悦地感受着内壁里的痉挛。

 

Nate粗声喘息起来，宽大的手掌抓住Wade紧实的臀肉，控制他发软的身体继续起初的节奏，落下腰臀迎合他与Tony轮流的贯穿。

“还好吗？”Nate的嗓音充满情欲的低哑，Wade紧紧攀附在他后颈上的手心都沾满了湿漉漉的水，挺起的臀瓣与尾椎的凹陷弯出美妙的弧度，口齿伶俐的雇佣兵难得只剩下黏糊的呜咽，绵软的闷声呻吟本该惹他放慢动作怜惜，但他此刻只能失控地任由激情加倍放肆喧嚣。

 

“嗯（Yesss）没问题…Nate…嗯啊啊（nngh）…这真是…棒透了…哈啊、上帝…我，嗯…恐怕我待会得有一阵子都没法走路了——”

Nate可以听到Tony夹杂在Wade不知廉耻的浪声呻吟里的喘息，考虑到Tony并不像他与Wade一样在某种程度上带有变种人的能力，他在这场性事中的持久力堪称惊叹。他的指尖游走在Wade交织着伤疤的肌肤上，一只手沿着肩胛骨摸索，另一只手滑过布满汗水的胸膛，一路绕向Wade的阴茎。

Wade战栗着偏移了身体，给Tony留出足够的空间放肆律动，脸上飘忽失焦的神情近乎疼痛，又像是急切的渴望。

 

粗重的喘息与热烈的呻吟喷涌在紧密的连接里，摇晃的肉体与金属摩擦，在最后的低吼里Nate堵住Wade的嘴唇用力埋进深处，喘着气将澎湃的高潮洒满甬道——他没有意识到这是Tony拉响的一场没有硝烟的竞赛。他的手肘向后支在凌乱的大床上，Wade的体重撑在他上方，明亮的光线折射在雇佣兵氤上水雾的眼睑，他有些不舍地从后穴里抽离，仍埋在里面凶狠的贯穿接着就将手脚发软的Wade撞进了他的胸膛。

Tony战栗着低下头，在Nate退出后闭上眼睛深深地抽插了几次，像是终于隐忍到了终点的光明，几乎无法忍耐地射在了绞动的肠肉里。Wade打着颤扭头咬住了他的嘴唇，肿胀的阴茎在他掌心弹跳着，随着收紧的手指，热液一同溅落在Nate小腹。

两个雇佣兵最后脱力地瘫倒成一团，连同Nate身上都沾满了混乱的汗水与精液，闷热而潮湿的空气里透着淫靡的气息。

 

余韵平复了几分钟后，Wade拖着软绵绵的手脚挣扎爬上Nate的身体，踉跄地将两人的鼻子撞到一起，咧嘴笑道，“附带说一句…”

“欢迎回家。”


End file.
